


Spellman Family Snapshots

by TamaraAdama14



Series: A Different Kind of Family AU [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, it's so damn fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraAdama14/pseuds/TamaraAdama14
Summary: Hilda and Zelda have special moments and activities with with each of their children.





	1. Roz I

“Rosalind, can I speak to you for a moment?” Zelda asked, opening the door to her office.

“Sure, Ms. Spellman, what can I help you with?” The mortal girl, tried looking around to see if she could figure out what the problem was.

“It’s Leticia, well more specifically her hair.”

“What about her hair?”

“I don’t know how to do her hair.”

“Oh.”

“Would you be able to teach me how to or point me in the direction of someone who can?”

“I can, do you anything that you definitely want to learn how to do?”

“Basic care and few different styles of braids.”

“Okay, I can run to the salon and pick up a few things.”

“That would be wonderful.” Zelda teleported her handbag into her lap pulling out a roll of cash to hand to the mortal girl.

“That’s more than enough.”

“You can keep what’s left.”

Roz looks at the amount of money in her hands. 

“I will see you tomorrow evening.”

“Okay.”

Roz left going to go do her shopping and returned the next evening.

“Hi, Roz. What’s up?” Sabrina asked her friend.

“Your aunt wanted my help doing Leticia’s hair.”

“Oh, they’re up stairs in my aunts’ bedroom.”

“Could you show me where that is?”

“Come on.”

Sabrina showed her friend upstairs. “Auntie, Roz is here.”

“Come in.” Came Zelda’s voice through the door.

“Have fun.”

“Roz, take a seat. Leticia, this is Roz, she’s one of Sabrina’s friends.”

“Hi, I’m Letty.” The little girl said, climbing up Zelda’s bed. “Are you going to teach Mama how to do my hair?”

“Yes, I am. How did you?” The mortal asked, looking at the little girl.

“I can read minds like Mummy.”

Roz looked up at Zelda.

“Hilda has been able to read minds since she was her age.” Zelda explained.

“Oh, so there is no privacy in this house?”

“Not from Letty yet, Hilda can control herself.”

“Okay, so what kind of style do you want to try Letty?”

“Twists, like you had in that picture with Sabrina.” The witchling replied.

“Can you be more specific?”

“Can I show you in your mind?”

“I guess.” A picture flashed through Roz’s mind of her with Sabrina and Theo, back when they were in grade school. “We can do that.”

“How?” Zelda asked, spreading out the items that Roz had bought.

“First we’re going to divide her hair into four sections with this pick. Two on top and two on bottom.”

“Alright.”

“I’ll do this section, we can do one together and then you try the last two on your own?” 

“Reasonable.”

“I use this oil to style my hair. For shampoo I use this, it’s organic, with no silicones or sulfates. Those can damage hair. You aren’t going to want to wash her hair any more than once every seven to ten days, up to fourteen if you can. What have you been using?”

“A hair care potion that Hilda makes.”

“Okay. So what you want to do is gently pull the hair into a hair tie. Then you divide it into two sections and twist like so. You want to make sure that twists are even and tight. If they aren’t the twists will come loose, lopsided and come undone.”

Zelda watched the mortal’s hands work seeing the twist come together. 

“When you get to the end you take one of the rubber bands and tie it on. Then if you want there are clips in the bag.

“Clips?” Letty questioned, looking back at Roz.

“Butterflies or flowers?” Zelda asked her daughter.

“Flowers are there any blue ones?”

“Yes.”

“Then you put the clip on the end.” Roz told Zelda. “Your turn.”

Zelda pulled her section into a ponytail and twisted Letty’s hair like Roz had shown her.

“A little tighter.”

Zelda corrected her mistake. “Like that?”

“Perfect. How did you manage to learn that quickly?”

“I’m a witch, my dear. Most of us are rather quick on the uptake.”

“Two left.”

Zelda quickly finished the other two twists. “Thank you, Rosalind.”

“Any time. You can keep her hair like this until the next time you wash it or change it in a few days. I can come back and show you other ways to do her hair, if you want?”

“That would be marvelous.”

“Thanks, Roz.” Letty said turning around and hugging Roz’s waist.

“You’re welcome, Letty.” The mortal said.


	2. Elspeth I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elspeth sees strange markings on the bodies of mortals and has questions.

Elspeth had seen mortals with markings on their arms and she wondered what they were for and what purpose they served. There was a body that came into the Mortuary that day that had these markings.

“Mother Zelda, what do these markings mean?” Elspeth asked, trailing her left hand down the body’s arm.

“Those are tattoos, some people have them to represent their children or interests.”

“Do you have any?”

“Not yet, I’ve thought about it, but I’m not sure what I want on my body.”

“I think, I want one. Where can I go to get one?”

“A tattoo parlor, do you want me to take you this weekend?”

“Can you?”

“Of course, think about what you want and I’ll find a nearby tattoo parlor.”

“Thank you.” Elspeth replied, walking out of the embalming room.

The morning Zelda and Elspeth got into the hearse and went for a drive into Greendale.

“Have you decided what you want?” Zelda asked as they were getting out of the car.

“I want to get nightshade flowers.”

“Very witchy.”

“What are you getting?”

“I’m thinking of something to represent my children and I’m not sure what yet.”

“What about flowers?”

“What kind of flower though?”

“Each month has a different flower, right?”

“Yes.”

“Their birth months.”

“That will be perfect. I think a flower garden on my arm with your names will be perfect.”

Elspeth looked over at Zelda, an eyebrow twitching.

“What? All of you are my children now?

Elspeth wrapped her arms around Zelda. “Thank you, Mother Zelda.”

“Either Auntie or Mom, it’s weird being called mother.”

“Thank you, Mommy.”

One quick consultation later and a few pictures drawn and Zelda is sat down with a rather tattooed young woman inking out the outlines of the flowers on her right arm.

“So what are these flowers about?” the woman asked.

“It’s one for each of my children.” Zelda answered.

“Must be a busy household.”

“You have no idea.” Elspeth answered. “However, few chores.”

“She’s your daughter?”

“We’re all adopted, but it’s okay.”

A few hours later Zelda and Elspeth have their flowers on their arms, the artist took a picture of each for her records, Zelda paid and they got back into the hearse to grab a snack and then head back to the Mortuary.

They walked in together, Zelda having an arm around Elspeth. 

“Thank you, Mom.” Elspeth said, hugging the elder witch.

“Any time, dear. Now there is a spell I want to do.”

“What kind of spell?”

“I know you’ve been having trouble with panic attacks, it will help you calm down.”

“Yes, please.”

“Respirare tempore atramento. There we go, as you breathe in and out the flower will bloom and go back into it’s bud.”

“I love it.”


	3. Prudence I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prudence has thoughts about what she wants.

Prudence had grown up with no family, she had her sisters, but there were times that they all hated one another. There were times where they needed a parent to help them get along or someone who could help them see how terribly they had hurt one another or someone else. When she found out that Faustus Blackwood was her father she was ecstatic, she had a real family, he cared about her. A father who had helped to take care of her, her whole life. She hadn’t seen how terribly being more like Blackwood was hurting Agatha and Dorcas, she didn’t see how she had abandoned them until Zelda pressed a knife to her throat and told her she had betrayed her sister.

In that moment she realized that she didn’t need a father she needed a mother, more than anything in the world. She freed Zelda and stayed for her sisters and younger siblings. She would stay and protect them, but she failed. Blackwood poisoned the coven and ran away with the twins.

Sister Hilda had been able to save a few of them, but not even close to half. The coven had been torn to pieces, no Dark Lord, no High Priest, no religion. They had nothing left. Sister Zelda took over the coven and held them together, worked with Lilith to create a new religion, brought all of the orphans of the coven into her home, and has worked to find ways to bolster the bonds of those that are left.

Prudence had gone off with Ambrose to find Blackwood, kill him, and take the twins back to Greendale. They found him, beheaded him, burned his body, and headed back home. Every time she looked at Leticia all she could see was the look on Blackwood’s face when he told her that the twins would marry and ‘purify’ the Blackwood bloodline.

Their arrival at the Mortuary was in the dead of night, most were asleep. Zelda and Hilda were awake and sitting in the kitchen waiting for them, a pot of tea and a plate of cookies on the table.

Ambrose placed a twin next to each of them. “His head is in the bag Prudence has.”

“Ambrose, can you take it to the embalming room, please?” Zelda asked, pulling him into a hug.

“Of course.”

“I’ll take these two up to our room, Zelds.” Hilda said, picking up the babies.

“Thank you.” Zelda replied, watching her sister leave. “Prudence, follow me.”

They moved to the parlor and Zelda motioned for the younger witch to sit down on the settee next to her.

Prudence looked up at the High Priestess. “Is there something I can help you with?”

Zelda pulled the blonde into her arms. “It’s all over now, all the details of what to do next we’ll figure out later.”

Prudence stiffened before bursting into tears. “It’s all my fault, if I hadn’t have trusted him, the coven would be okay.”

“None of that is your fault. None of it. He would have killed the coven even if you had tried to stop him. Neither of us are to blame for what he did to us.”

“Sister Zelda, I’m sorry.”

Zelda just held the younger woman tighter.

“Can you forgive me?”

“Prudence, you are already forgiven. You are my daughter and you will always be forgiven.”

“I wish you had been my mother.” Prudence whispered, barely understandable through her tears.

“I wish I had been as well, if only to save you from this pain. Come up to bed, you’ll sleep in mine and Hilda’s room tonight.”

“I’ll sleep with Ambrose.”

“You need to be near your brother and sister tonight.”

“Is that why you and Hilda still share a bedroom?”

“We’ve done it our whole lives and we’ve both gone through terrible trauma, so having someone close by is comforting.”

Prudence allowed herself to be guided upstairs and changed a nightgown.

Sister Hilda had pushed her and Zelda’s beds together.

“Hop up, dear.” Hilda welcomed her.

“Thank you, Sister.” Prudence got on the bed and looked over at the twins sleeping next to what had to be Zelda’s vanity.

“Alright, Hilda, big spoon or middle spoon?” Zelda asked, walking into their room.

“Big spoon.” the blonde replied.

Zelda crawled into the bed, next to Prudence, before helping to pull Hilda up onto the bed.

Prudence smiled to herself, hoping that she and her sisters could become that close again.

“Prudence, do you want to be held?” Zelda asked, looking over at the young witch.

“You don’t mind showing me affection?” Prudence asked.

“Dear, you are my daughter, you are entitled to all of the affection you could ever want.” Zelda informed her, one arm reaching for the girl. 

“Just wait, one day you’ll think we’re smothering you.” Hilda told her.

“I doubt it.” Prudence replied, cuddling into Zelda. “I’m glad you two are in charge. This coven needs strong women.”

“Lamb, you can call us your mums.”

Prudence’s brow knotted in confusion.

“Hilda can read minds, especially when someone is projecting how they feel.” Zelda explained, stroking her back.

“You don’t mind her suggestion?”

“Half of the coven are calling us their mothers, the Mortals at Baxter High are incredibly confused.” Zelda answered.

“Thank you, Mothers.”


	4. Agatha I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agatha learns a new hobby.

There are things that children raised at the Academy were never able to do, things that most other people had done. Some of those things are things that Agatha didn’t mind never having done, cleaning amongst them, others she wanted to do. Moving into the Spellman Mortuary had allowed for her to learn how to do all sorts of new things, how to prepare bodies, driving, how to keep the books, but there was one thing that Agatha wanted to learn, something that was so far removed from who everyone thinks she is.

“Sister Hilda?” Agatha asked the witch who was currently beating the life out of a ball of dough on the counter.

“Yes, dear?”

“Can you teach me how to cook?”

Hilda looked up from what she was doing. “Of course, anything you’d like to start with?”

“Meatloaf?”

“Grab the mince meat out of the fridge, dear.”

This is the best thing Agatha has ever done. Measuring out ingredients, portioning out loaves for each person, this is what she loves. “Can we try baking desserts tomorrow?”

“I have to go to work tomorrow, but you can come with me to the bookstore and look through my recipe book, to find something to bake.”

“What’s a bookstore?”

“A place where you can buy books.”

“You can buy books? I thought you could only buy food and clothing.”

“How about you pick out a few books while we’re there tomorrow? You can look through the whole cookbook section.”

“Okay, thank you, Sister Hilda.”

“Agatha, why don’t you call me Auntie Hilda?”

“Thank you, Auntie.”

The rest of the residents followed the scent of dinner down to the dining room. Everyone moved to their seats.

“What’s for dinner, Sister Hilda?” Prudence asked, placing her napkin in her lap.

“Agatha, what did you make for dinner?” Hilda questioned, looking over at the girl.

The whole table looked over at the Weird Sister. 

“Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and green beans.” she answered.


	5. Melvin I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melvin learns about mortal entertainment.

Melvin loved living at the Spellman home, there are so many new things that he had never seen living in the witching world. Movies, television, and the internet were by far his favourite. The ability to search the whole of human information for something was a revelation from searching the entire library for one fact.

Sister Hilda seemed to be the only Spellman who watched television and was the one he went to for information about mortals.

“Sister Hilda, may I ask you a few questions?” he asked, standing near her.

“Of course, how can I help you?”

“What’s this called and what does it do?”

“This is called a television, it’s a form of entertainment, would you like to join me?”

“Yes, please.” he sat down next to her.

“This show is called “The Golden Girls”, it’s about four women who live together, it’s a comedy.”

Melvin watched with her.

When the episode ended he looked over at her. “Is there more of this?”

“Yes, there is. Wanna watch the whole thing with me?”

“Can we?”

“Of course, dear.”

Sitting down and watching television with Sister Hilda quickly became one of Melvin’s favourite ways to spend Saturdays.

“You remind me of Rose.” Melvin told her one afternoon, several weeks into watching television with Hilda.

“Thank you, who do you think is like Zelda?”

“Dorothy.”

“I completely agree.”

“Are there other shows?”

“Yes, another comedy?”

“Yes.”

Hilda pulled up Netflix and searched for the UK version of “The Office”. “This is one of my favourites from England.”

Melvin curled up into her side. “Thank you, for this. I haven’t found much joy in anything since ...”

Hilda wrapped an arm around him. “There is nothing wrong with finding joy in things after going through a great loss.”

“I wish I could share these things with my brothers.”

“Have you tried talking to them?”

“I haven’t done a seance.”

“I talked to my brother after he died, well I went to his bedroom and talked to his things or walked into the forest and told him about Sabrina. Why don’t you try that?”

“Thank you.


	6. Vinegar Tom I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda dresses Vinegar Tom.

“Vinegar Tom, come here.” Hilda called from her seat in the kitchen.

He trotted towards her.

She pulled him up on the table. “Black or red?”

He looked at her.

“You’re right, black.” She tied the bow tie around his neck. “Zelds, come here.”

“Sister, whatever is the matter?” Zelda asked, walking to her sister.

“What do you think? I think he looks, very nice.” Hilda asked, showing her Tom.

“You’ve put Vinegar Tom in a bow tie.” 

“Yes, I think he likes it.”

Zelda picked him up and carried him back to her office.

I’d like it more if it were cheetah print. Vinegar Tom explained.

Zelda spelled his tie. “You’re right, much better. Very sophisticated, Vinnie T.”


End file.
